


Strike and Spike

by ValidEmail (orphan_account)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball, Fluff, GAY??, High School AU, Multi, Smut, first time sex??, pining whizzer, the unlikely lover friends are switched, whizzer and charlotte are tight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ValidEmail
Summary: Whizzer Brown got a baseball to the face when he first met eyes with Marvin Cohen and realized he was in love with him. Now he's ended up on a volleyball team with him for their annual gym volleyball unit, and he's determined to get Marvin to feel the same way about him, to the annoyance of his best friend, Charlotte DuBois.





	1. What You Love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i didn't post on valentine's day, was too busy hating myself !! lmao
> 
> my writing schedule for this story is gonna be every other day, so get pumped for both this story and the ones i've got in the works
> 
> if they ever come out
> 
> damn

The sun lifted up above the tips of Lakeview High earlier than usual on the day the juniors started their volleyball gym unit. Whizzer Brown was early, for once, in getting to his late morning P.E. class. Usually he’d hang at baseball practice for too long to get there before the bell went off for second period. Today, though, today was different. For one thing, baseball practice had been cancelled after Whizzer had been hit in the face with a baseball. The other? Well, that was the reason Whizzer had hit himself in the first place - chess team captain Marvin Cohen. It was a little strange, since the boy was certainly not the dictionary definition of stereotypical beauty, but he was pretty enough for Whizzer to almost break his nose at six-thirty in the morning.   


Not much was known about Marvin Cohen. He was excellent at chess, which is why he was the captain, and an amazing artist. He never spoke in class. The only times you’d see him would be on his morning stroll along the outer rims of the school. Other than that, he could blend in so well into the crowd it would look like he almost wasn’t there. Due to his short stature and darker way of dressing, he was easily looked over. He didn’t seem to mind much, though. Whizzer had never really seen him before that fateful day, only occasionally in the halls or in Photography class. But Marvin hung to the back, in the shadows, and Whizzer was too popular to do anything but sit in the front of the room.

 

Whizzer had been up to bat, swinging it around playfully as he cracked jokes to make the rest of his teammates laugh. They were a well-oiled machine when it came to both being on the field and off the field. Whizzer, of course, was their star player. As he lifted up his bat to swing at the oncoming ball, Whizzer’s eyes met Marvin’s across the field, where he was sketching the lessening dew on the grass, and the baseball player seemed to be physically struck by Cupid’s arrow.

 

Marvin Cohen was plain to any normal human being. His dark brown curls always hung in front of his sunken eyes, eyebags bigger than the eyes themselves. His nose was crooked, and strange looking, different from the other boys in the grade. His posture would be hellish by Whizzer’s standard, always hunched over with a piece of charcoal clenched tightly in his hand, or a pencil scribbling down a sketch or two. He was chubbier than most of the kids, so he usually changed in one of the bathroom stalls instead of the locker room. Whizzer thought he was heartbreakingly beautiful. So much so that he ended up in the nurse’s office with a bleeding nose from being smacked in the face with a baseball. He had gotten too distracted.

  


“Our eyes met, and Char, I felt something,” Whizzer pressed a soft hand to where his heart was, which was still beating rapidly despite it already being second period. He and his best friend, Charlotte DuBois, were stood to the far right of the gym, changed into their gym clothes as the rest of the students flooded into the large room. “I felt something right here.”

 

“You sure you just didn't feel it in your dick?” Charlotte raised an uncaring eyebrow up at him. Their height difference was noticeable. Whizzer had at least nine inches on the girl, but her strength made up for her short figure. She could carry a higher weight than any other boy in the grade, and she was the star of the soccer team. That’s probably why she and Whizzer were such good friends.

 

“He’s the most beautiful boy I’ve ever seen,” Her tall companion gushed, as though he had not heard anything she had uttered towards him. Marvin slunk out of the locker room then, and Charlotte lost her best friend to longing stares directed towards the short, chubby boy. “I think I’m in love.”

 

“And _I_ think you’re crazy,” Charlotte snapped her fingers in front of his face. Whizzer blinked, and shook from his daze. “What the hell is so interesting about him? He’s a loser. A total nerd. Besides, his body type is so...weird.” Whizzer shrugged, narrowing his eyes down at her.

 

“Love is a strange thing,” He sighed then, and the gym teacher blew the whistle. Everyone’s heads lifted up from whatever conversation they had been having. To Whizzer’s surprise, Marvin’s did as well. He had been speaking to an unusually tall, curly blonde girl, who was grinning goofily at everyone in the room.

“As you all know, today is the day we start our volleyball unit. We have your teams, already written down, since we can’t trust any of you to choose your own after what happened last year,” Charlotte rolled her eyes. Whizzer was too busy gazing at Marvin, who already had turned his head back to the floor, to either return it or make a joke about it.

 

“Matthew, you’re a team captain with Anna,” The gym teacher gestured vaguely towards the side of the room. The two students emerged. “Your team is…” Whizzer drowned his monotone voice out the moment Marvin’s head lifted up to glance backwards at who was staring at him. It seemed to happen in slow motion. His curls bounced as he tilted his head towards Whizzer, their eyes meeting for a second time. Whizzer slumped forwards in his stance unconsciously, eyes drawn to Marvin, an unwilling, dreamy smile shifting onto his pink lips.

 

“Whizzer Brown and Charlotte DuBois, our two team captains!” The gym teacher grinned stupidly towards the two teenagers, and the rest of the teens grumbled to themselves about how unfairly good that team would be. Whizzer and Charlotte stalked over to where they were directed to stand. “With them, Jason Gershwin, Trina Macintosh, Cordelia Baker, Mendel Wisenbachfeld, and Marvin Cohen.” Whizzer’s eyes widened at the last name. Slowly, the kids moved to join them. Trina and Mendel’s arms were linked, Charlotte huffing at that. Jason marched over, still wearing his glasses even though they would inevitably be knocked off by a volleyball or two during class time. Cordelia seemed to be the blonde girl Whizzer had seen before. Marvin slunk towards the group, head bowed over. Whizzer’s heartbeat quickened just a little more.

 

“Alright team, let’s huddle up!” Charlotte rubbed her hands together, and then clapped them, the rest of the kids besides Whizzer jumping in surprise at how loud she was. “Now, I know only Whizzer and I understand what an actual ‘sport’ is, but please, at least try to play correctly so that you don’t accidentally touch the net and loose us a point. We already know we’re gonna have to carry this team, so you’ve got some moving room.” Instantly, the group erupted into offended replies to her blunt statement. Marvin fiddled with the two rings on his left hand, Whizzer glancing down at his own hand, which still carried his class ring. He had never given it to anyone, probably because that was such an old thing to do. As he watched Marvin play with the crappy mood ring clutched to his pointer finger, Whizzer wondered what his ring would look like in the midst of the other two. His cheeks pinked.

 

“Excuse me, I know how to play sports, alright?” Trina Macintosh, the debate team captain, snapped angrily. “Tennis is my fucking shit, so don’t try me, DuBois.” She jabbed a finger in the direction of Charlotte, who coolly raised an eyebrow towards her.

 

“You really want to go there, huh?” Charlotte stepped closer so that she’d bump her and Trina’s chest together dangerously. “Fight me, Mac.” Cordelia squeaked, and pushed the two lightly from one another, stepping in between them.

 

“Guys, stop,” She told the two girls softly. “It’s the first day, and you’re already fighting.” She nursed her bottom lip under her top row of teeth for a moment. “Also, I play basketball, so fuck you.” Charlotte let out an offended gasp, and rolled her eyes.

 

“Basketball is nothing like volleyball!” Charlotte protested, Mendel groaning loudly and resting his face in his hands. “Are we gonna have to settle this the hard way?” Whizzer waved his arms indignantly around in the air, catching everyone’s attention, including Marvin, who’s head lifted up just slightly to watch him underneath the layers of curls.

 

“Shut the hell up, all of you!” Whizzer snarled annoyedly. “You’re acting like children. We’re all what, sixteen, seventeen?” Jason raised his hand to protest, but Whizzer ignored him. “Let’s just play volleyball, and have fun with it, okay? It doesn’t matter, anyway. We’re just getting graded on participation.”

 

“That’s an entirely different tune than the one you singing this morning, buddy boy,” Charlotte grumbled under her breath, and Whizzer glowered down towards her threateningly, before twisting his head back to the rest of the team. “Fine. But I’m only gonna do this because you’re my best friend.”

 

“Thank you!” Whizzer cheerfully responded, a bright smile slipping onto his face. “Now, I think we should all introduce ourselves to the group because we’re gonna have to work together for about a month or so. We should get used to one another.” Charlotte muttered something to herself, but Whizzer dismissed it internally. She had already agreed to this. There was no backing out now.

 

“I’m Whizzer Brown,” He gestured to himself. “I’ve played volleyball for about six years, on the travel team they’ve got over at the community center on main street.” He pointed towards Cordelia, who blinked.

 

“Uh, I’m Cordelia Baker,” She grinned brightly at them, hopping on the tips of her toes. “I’m good at throwing things. Also, baking. And I’m very excited to be on a team with you amazing people!” She squealed, Charlotte rolling her eyes behind Whizzer’s back.

 

“Mendel Wisenbachfeld, and this is my girlfriend, Trina Macintosh,” He gestured to her. “We usually don’t do sports.” She wagged her finger in protest.

 

“Unless it’s something to do with debating,” She corrected him, Mendel shooting her a thankful smile. This time it was Whizzer’s turn to roll his eyes. “Or tennis.’

 

“Jason Gershwin, at your service,” He stuck out his hand, practically jumping from excitement. After a moment of glancing around at the rest of the teens standing beside him, Whizzer took it. That seemed to be the correct thing to do, since Jason grinned in kind and shook it wildly. Whizzer uncomfortably grimaced at the fact that Jason’s hand was practically dripping with sweat. When they stop shaking, he not-so-subtly wiped it across his shorts. They all slightly rotated to stare at Marvin, who folded his arms across his frumpy brown shirt, ducking his head down towards the hardwood flooring of the gym.

 

“Marvin Cohen. I don’t want to be here,” He introduced himself after a moment, eyes shifting around anxiously to the surrounding kids. His eyes landed on the same plane as Whizzer’s, and once again, it was as if an explosion burst within Whizzer’s chest, right on his heart. The taller sent him a soft, prying smile. Marvin’s lips twitched in return. Charlotte glanced between the two, and rolled her eyes for what must have been the fiftieth time that day.

 

“Alright, stop eye fucking, you’re gonna make me throw up,” She snapped, Whizzer ripping his gaze away from Marvin’s steely eyes to look down at his best friend, who was watching him dangerously. He shot her a fragile smile, and twisted back to the rest of the kids.

 

“Okay then, kiddos!” Whizzer plastered on a wide grin. Trina narrowed her eyes, and Mendel shielded his to protect them from the bright rays erupting from the taller’s mouth. He raised a playful eyebrow, and clapped his hands together. “Let’s get to playing!”

 

As it turns out, they all sucked at volleyball. Which, to Charlotte, wasn’t that much of a surprise. Cordelia had noodle arms, meaning that she was only really good at spiking the ball over the net, and nothing else. Trina was off in her own world the entire time, bouncing on her heels as she bopped along to some imaginary song playing in her head, so she had slammed by the ball more than once. Mendel’s serve was shaky, and he’d just chuck it over the net instead of actually hitting it in order to cast it over. Marvin, not surprisingly (again, from Charlotte) sucked at both serving and just playing in general. Whizzer was no help at all, since he just stared at the back of Marvin’s head or his hidden face within the piles of curls on his head for most of the period. Somehow, they had managed to win their first round of games with one of the other teams, though.

 

 _“...With no help from you, dipshit,”_ Charlotte’s snarky, normal words floated around Whizzer’s brain as he changed in the locker room, slugging on his blue-and-yellow letterman jacket once more with pride before heading off to his photography class.

 

He slipped into the back of the classroom, and took out his one notebook not kept tidy and straightened out as though newly bought. It was tattered, and full of scribbles. He adored it, and though they didn’t really need a notebook for Photography, he still brought it so that he could doodle instead of paying attention. He was already a bombass photographer anyway. The teacher, Miss Greenberg, began to speak at the front of the class, the whispers from the artistic kids dying down. He turned towards the notebook, and doodled a small flower at the edge of the open paper. It seemed to spread its petals to the overhead lighting. There was a shuffling behind him, and he shifted in his seat to see none other than Marvin arriving late, looking like a shadow in his dark clothing. He slumped into the seat right beside Whizzer, not daring to look at the other boy, who was now completely oblivious to both his notebook and the teacher.

 

“...Starting today, you’ll be preparing to both bulk up your portfolio and truly show your skill to me with a project I’m sure you’ll all enjoy,” Whizzer’s ears perked up at this, and he turned back to the front of the classroom, though his eyes were still glancing back towards Marvin, who was propped up loosely by his arms over at his desk, ignoring everything alive. “You’ll be presenting a total of at least ten to twenty photos of things that you love.” Instantly, an overjoyed smile spread across his face. His eyes flickered towards Marvin, who was now staring confusedly at the teacher. Slowly, his brown eyes slid over to meet Whizzer’s.

“Of course, that topic can include animals, foods, people…” The teacher’s voice faded as Whizzer attempted the careful smile he had sent Marvin in gym about an hour before. After a moment of hesitation, Marvin returned it softly, and reached up a hand to brush the curls out of his eyes. Whizzer’s heartbeat sped up, and his cheeks flushed as Marvin ducked his head down, the smile still present on his lips. At that exact moment, Whizzer promised himself that he’d get Marvin Cohen to fall in love with him, one way or another. Just to see that elusive smile again. Whizzer slouched slightly in his seat to rest his chin on his hand, the other moving in to doodle “M+W” in tiny hearts along the margins of his notebook page, and he mentally prepared himself for whatever shit Charlotte would give him at lunch. With Marvin wearing that stupid little grin, it was impossible for Whizzer to really care about anything else.


	2. High School Sweetheart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, what?? staying on my writing schedule?? what a fucking surprise

   Whizzer Brown strolled into the gym the next day earlier than usual, a wide smile on his face. They’d do better today. Yesterday had simply been a practice round, and if he at least didn’t focus today, he was sure Charlotte would most likely either kill him or shove his head into a toilet. Sure enough, she stepped beside him after a moment, reaching up to yank him down closer with one hand against his shoulder in silent warning.

 

   “Don’t fuck this up for me, Whiz,” She muttered out of the corner of her mouth, Whizzer shooting her a confused glance from his towering stance beside her. Her shook her off, and straightened his posture completely. “Volleyball, idiot. What else could I be talking about?” Whizzer shrugged, gesturing to Cordelia, who was excited describing something to Marvin. Surprisingly, he appeared as though he were listening to her, but it was difficult to be mean to Cordelia anyway.

 

   “I don’t like her!” Charlotte defended herself, crossing her arms over her chest. “Just because she’s the only other lesbian at this school doesn’t mean that I’m gonna start thirsting for her. I know you would, but I’m not gonna.” Whizzer narrowed his eyes down at her.

 

   “That’s a rude thing to accuse of me,” He snapped, Charlotte rolling her eyes annoyedly. “But not necessarily untrue. I’m pretty thirsty.” Marvin exited the locker room then, looking at no one, and Whizzer instantly crumbled at the sight of him, like a dog staring at a slab of meat. Charlotte scoffed.

 

   “You don’t have to tell me,” She muttered, shaking her head as she strolled away. After a moment, she turned back, and yanked on Whizzer’s arm, pulling him from the trance and into a walking pace. The gym teacher blew his whistle then and announced the volleyball court assignments. Only then, when Whizzer had positioned himself in the center, top line, right where he could easily spike the ball over the net, did Charlotte let go of his arm, her fingernail markings still stuck in his tan skin.

 

   So far, they were losing rather miserably. Seven to fifteen. The other team was giggling at how awful they were. Mendel would get annoyed rather easily, and slammed the volleyball against the ground multiple times. He also threw it over the net to get it to the other team, meaning they’d be awarded yet another point just for Mendel’s lack of knowledge about the game. Marvin really just stood there, only hitting up the ball when it came close. He didn’t really care all that much. Whizzer attempted to help him once, but Marvin just shrugged him off, not really listening. Charlotte had also gone ballistic in Marvin’s direction after he had missed a pretty easy shot, but she had stopped her tantrum after a glance from Whizzer. It seemed like the good luck they had during the first game had run out.

 

   But then Jason stepped up to serve, for the first time in the competition, and his form was the greatest Whizzer had ever seen. He got them at least ten points just by serving it carefully enough so that the ball would zip over the net just barely, and drop to the ground on the other side, their opponents having believed it wouldn’t go over the net. Everyone was surprised, of course, since this was a nerdy, fourteen-year-old kid who’d skipped two grades. He was shorter than Charlotte, shorter than Mendel, which was something else entirely. But he could serve like nobody’s business. When they won that first game out of the two they were supposed to plan that period, Whizzer could see the gears turning in Charlotte’s head. Her dream of winning the volleyball competition completely and achieving the bragging rights seemed to reappear.

 

   Somehow, they managed to slither in another win for their second, meaning they hadn’t lost a game yet, surprisingly. Charlotte high-fived Jason, who looked star-struck at the fact that a popular kid actually wanted to be near him. As he ran off, Charlotte turned to look at her best friend, who was watching the swinging boy's locker room door with a dampened expression.

 

   “What’s got your panties in a twist?” Charlotte hummed, and she picked up their volleyball and dropped it into the labeled bin. Whizzer took his gaze away, and let out a forlorn sigh.

 

   “I think Marvin might like me back, but I tried to reach out to him right after the volleyball games, and he just...ran off,” Whizzer lamented, Charlotte grumbling something under her breath. She slapped him on the back rather roughly, as though trying to convey sympathy in her own special way, and disappeared, hair bouncing, into the girl’s locker room. Whizzer spun on his heel and went to change back into his clothes.

 

   He was one of the last boys out of the room. As the other baseball players, and countless boys whom Whizzer knew left, he noticed that Marvin never once walked past, since Whizzer had a locker by the front of the room. So either he had slipped past in the background, dark hoodie and all, or he waited until everyone left to exit the locker room. Testing this theory, Whizzer strolled out when done, and leaned against the wall right beside the door of the locker room. Luckily, Charlotte had already rushed off, since she had a Chem test the next period that she wanted to get to early, so he didn’t have to worry about her waiting for him. Sure enough, after a few minutes, Marvin emerged, head up, curls pushed back just slightly out of his eye line. He tilted his head and noticed Whizzer. Instantly, he leaped about five feet into the air and rushed to speed off from Whizzer’s view. Somehow, the taller reacted quickly and reached out to grab the boy.

 

   His long fingers curled around the baggy arm of Marvin’s sweatshirt and the shorter squealed like a trapped pig. He flailed around in Whizzer’s grip, who was watching in worry.

 

   “Please don’t beat me up, I know I fucking suck at volleyball, but don’t hurt me,” Marvin practically sobbed, Whizzer’s eyes widening at the pleas coming from the boy he was holding onto.

 

   “No, no, no, I’m not gonna beat you up!” Whizzer promised, loosening his grip slightly, though not enough to let Marvin run off. He needed to talk to him. “I swear. I’m not gonna beat you up for that. I would never.” Slowly, Marvin stopped flailing and spun himself around in Whizzer’s hold to look at him in shock.

 

   “Seriously?” He furrowed his eyebrows in slight shock. Whizzer’s lips shifted into a dopey smile at the sight of Marvin’s actual face, which was unusual since his head was down from worldview at least ninety percent of the time.

 

   “Yeah,” Whizzer giggled in a slight trance, Marvin’s eyebrows furrowing even more. Whizzer’s hand snapped from his sweatshirt, as he shook himself slightly, cheeks filling with color. “I mean, yeah.” He dropped his voice down a register or two in order to appear manly in front of the other boy. He didn’t really know why. Marvin was an art kid, for fucks sake.

 

   “I just wanted to, uh…” Whizzer directed his attention down to his shoes and wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans. “I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to practice with me. Today. After school. So that, you know, you could get better at volleyball, and Charlotte wouldn’t get so angry at you.” Marvin blinked, as though he didn’t really get what Whizzer had told him. To be honest, most of it was unintelligible due to Whizzer’s rushing his words out from his nervousness.

 

   “Oh,” Marvin spoke after a few moments of silence. “Right. Okay. Sure. I’ll...uh...I’ll meet you in here. After school. Right.” He turned on his heel and walked away. His footsteps rang out against the gym ceiling. Whizzer watched him, a starstruck expression hanging off his face. The moment Marvin was out of earshot, heading to whatever class he had next, Whizzer shrieked out of excitement, and thrust a fist in the air, spinning around in a circle. The rest of the day, he continually hummed “Saving All My Love For You” under his breath.

 

   

   As the final bell sounded, Whizzer waved goodbye to Charlotte, who was left on the curb with an annoyed expression on her face due to his antics, and raced down to the gym. He abandoned his bag by the open doors and smiled at the gym teacher, who was cleaning up. He grabbed one of the volleyballs and experimentally chucked it over the net. It soared and hit the other wall. There was a fake cough from behind him, and Whizzer whipped around to see Marvin stood there, hunched over with a backpack slumped against his shoulder. He shook it off and dropped it beside Whizzer’s. He straightened up slightly, and walked carefully over to the jock, as though he still suspected he’d get beaten up, and that this was just a set-up to get him alone. Whizzer grinned goofily at him, as Marvin stood there awkwardly, neither speaking a word.

 

   “Uh…” Marvin began after a few minutes. “You gonna get the volleyball, or should I?” Whizzer blinked and then stuttered out a laugh. He rushed underneath the volleyball net, skidding slightly on the slick gym floor, and scooped up the ball into his arms. He presented it to Marvin rather idiotically, cursing himself for chucking it over the net in the first place. Marvin didn’t seem to mind, though. In fact, it looked like he had cracked a small smile for a moment or two, before his face sunk back into the mold of passive-aggressiveness it always was. Whizzer gestured for him to focus, and stepped back towards where the back row would stand, bending down into the serve position.

 

   “Okay, I’m gonna teach you how to serve first,” Whizzer explained, leaning down. Marvin nodded, and he watched as Whizzer demonstrated the correct hand positions. “Curl your fingers, right? But keep your thumb up. Now bend your knees, so that the ball is stretched out in front of you. Lock your elbow, since that’s where all your power is gonna come from. Hit the ball with the joint where your hand connects with your wrist.” He pulled his arm back, and hit the ball, shooting it over the net. It bounced to a halt at the other side, resting in almost the perfect center of that section of the court. Whizzer hopped over, attempting to appear cool, and scooped it up. He chucked it in Marvin’s direction, who fumbled to catch the ball. Whizzer gestured for him to move to the spot he had once been stood in. Marvin bent his knees and held his arm out in front of him.

 

   “Curl your fingers,” Whizzer reminded, and Marvin curled them in as told, sticking out his thumb. He wound his arm back and bit his lip in concentration. Whizzer practically melted into a puddle on the floor at that. He hit the ball, though it just slammed into the net, instead of going all the way over. Whizzer clapped goodnaturedly. “Marvin, that was great! Way better than my first time doing it.” He grinned and grabbed the ball once more.

 

   “I think you’re gonna need to get the curls out of your face,” Whizzer contemplated, and shrugged off his letterman jacket. He cast the jacket onto his backpack carelessly and yanked the hair tie he always kept around his wrist, in case Charlotte needed it, or one of the girls on the cheer team, or the pep band, off. He passed it to Marvin, who looked at it with an expression Whizzer didn’t recognize. The shorter’s cheeks pinked, as his eyes widened, the dark irises shining up at Whizzer. After a second of recognition, Marvin tied his curls back in a messy bun. He looked absolutely adorable. Whizzer just smiled at him, and then picked up the volleyball, again, from where he had set it down while taking off his letterman. He stepped beside Marvin, then, and bent him into the position, passing the ball into Marvin’s hand.

 

   Their fingers skimmed across each other’s as Whizzer directed Marvin’s fingers down, and pointed at the direct spot Marvin needed to use to hit the ball over. Marvin bit his lip once more and attempted to hit it over. This time, it didn’t even come close to the net. It flailed out of Marvin’s hand and bounced on the ground. Whizzer grimaced. This was going to take longer than he thought.

 

   

   About an hour later, they hadn’t gotten the ball over the net yet. Marvin’s mood was dropping more and more with every attempt, as was Whizzer’s. It looked impossible. Finally, Whizzer passed the ball over. Marvin caught it surprisingly well.

 

   “Fine, just one more try, alright? And then we can leave,” Whizzer agreed, Marvin nodding in reply. “Just...picture that ball as the person you hate the most. And then, when you hit it over, it’s like you’re throwing them over a cliff. When I was angsty back in middle school, I’d do that.” Marvin returned to position, and shut his eyes, deep in thought. When he whipped him open, he took a deep breath and rushed to serve it. The ball soared over the net, and landed as Whizzer’s had done, almost in the center of the other side of the court. Both boys stared at it for a moment, before freaking out of excitement.

 

   Whizzer jumped up, whooping as he danced to the music that wasn’t there. Marvin just grinned, presenting his shining teeth to the bright overhead lights of the gym. Whizzer stopped dancing to admire his companion’s smile, practically tripping over his feet at the sight of it.

 

   “You hit it over, Marv!” He giggled and threw his arms around Marvin’s shoulders out of happiness. The boy stiffened, and then there were arms snaking around his waist, returning the hug. “I mean...uh...Marvin.” He pulled back, and Marvin’s grin faltered, before disappearing back into its cage completely. Whizzer’s did as well, as he laughed awkwardly, and completely removed himself from Marvin.

 

   “Can you put the volleyball away, then?” Whizzer turned his back on Marvin, strolling over to tug his letterman back on. There was shuffling, and Whizzer watched out of the corner of his eye as Marvin plopped the volleyball back into the container with the rest of them. Whizzer scooped up his backpack, too distracted by mentally chiding himself for making Marvin uncomfortable with the accidental nickname and fucking everything up to notice Marvin coming up behind him. Marvin’s arm shot out in the same way Whizzer’s had hours before, stopping him from leaving.

 

   “Hey,” Marvin got his attention, Whizzer staring down at him. “Thanks for helping me. It actually made me feel a lot better about this volleyball competition. Maybe we’ll really win.” He shrugged then, and held his backpack to his chest, not bothering to sling it over his shoulder like before. Whizzer smiled gratefully down at him.

 

They walked together to the front doors of the school, where Whizzer’s bike was waiting, along with a note from Charlotte. He picked it up and then showed it to Marvin. A very detailed drawing of a middle finger. Marvin actually laughed, which was a first. At the sound, Whizzer fell just a bit more in love with him. Whizzer slid on his helmet, as Marvin began to walk down the sidewalk. He returned his attention to his bike. Riding away, he had almost made it out of the parking lot, when-

 

   “Just letting you know,” Marvin called out to him, hands cupped around his mouth. “I wasn’t thinking of you when I served that ball. So you don’t have to worry, Whiz.” The grin from before appeared when he used that nickname, which was visible on purpose. Whizzer was sure the red from his cheeks was visible from space. He stumbled out a reply and was barely able to focus on biking home. He couldn’t sleep that night, either. His attention was too taken up by the replaying sound of Marvin’s windchime laugh and that stupid grin he almost never showed.

  



	3. Knight in Shining Armour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might be some mistakes cause i don't have time to really edit it :( love you !! - anna
> 
> (ALSO SLUR USAGE!! slight trigger warning!! just be safe)

About a week or so passed, and somehow, they were still winning games. Marvin faltered slightly whenever he was up to serve, though Whizzer made sure to cheer him on, even if the ball usually went soaring up towards the ceiling instead of over the net itself. Once it got stuck in one of the basketball nets that was hanging down from the previous class.

 

Charlotte fixed her hair in the mirror she kept hanging up against the inside of her locker. The mirror was less for her, and more for Whizzer, since he usually wandered over to her locker to walk with her to their next class together. He’d preen himself, before Charlotte had to drag him away, mumbling something about how Whizzer was like the modern-day Narcissus.

 

This time, though, she was admiring herself. Whizzer had, yet again, run off after Marvin instead of waiting for her, since he had photography next. Charlotte didn’t care for Calculus, which is what she had next (she had taken Geometry in eighth grade, along with Algebra I) and so was looking for a way to waste time. Shutting her locker quietly, her ears perked up at the sound of whimpering, and rough laughter. Frowning, Charlotte clutched her binder tight to her chest, and walked towards the direction of which the sound was coming from. Twisting around into the always empty East hallway, since no one ever had an assigned locker in there, she gasped at the sight of Cordelia being smacked against a locker. There was a duo of football jocks stood there, ones Charlotte recognized as being the ones who had egged Whizzer’s house after he’d come out publicly. She dropped her books, and stormed over. Cordelia turned her head, struggling in the main one, Steven’s, tight hold on the collar of her sweater.

 

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to beat up a girl?” Charlotte cocked an eyebrow, and then reached up with one cool fist to sock Steven’s groupie in the jaw. The man fell backwards, stunned by her strength, even if she was at least six inches shorter.

 

“Get outta here, dyke,” Steven hissed, Charlotte blinking as spit from his speech landed on her face. She wiped it off with one hand disgustedly. “We were just doing business with another of your kind.” She cocked an eyebrow, sticking out her right hip sassily.

 

“First of all, who the fuck do you think you are?” She snapped angrily, reaching up with a hand to grab at his, which was still holding onto Cordelia. She yanked his fingers backwards off the fabric one by one, then shoved him backwards. He stumbled slightly, but still lumbered over her. Cordelia scurried out of the way, watching in fascination. “Secondly, if by ‘your kind’ you mean a strong woman who’s being wrongly targeted for her sexuality, you’re right.”

 

“You better watch your mouth, missy, before I shut it for ya,” Steven warned, curling up one of his big fists. Charlotte let out a scoff, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

“What’re you gonna do? Hit me?” She grinned, showing off her teeth. “‘Cause you know I can hit back twice as hard.” There was a standoff for a moment, and then Steven rushed at her. Before his fist even got close to connecting with her face, Charlotte kicked up her leg, kneeing him in the balls. He let out a yelp, and crumbled to the floor.

 

“Get out of here, bitch boy,” She spit onto her hand, and as he began to crawl up to get back on his feet so that he could leave the unmonitored hallway, she slapped him across the face roughly. “Been waiting to do that ever since you called Whiz a fag.” He tugged at his buddy, who was still on the floor. The two tripped over their feet, racing to get out. After their footsteps stopped ringing in the hallway, Charlotte found herself with an arm-full of pretty girl. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Charlotte’s neck, hugging her tightly, though she had to bend down to do so.

 

“Charlotte! You saved me,” Cordelia gushed, Charlotte trying not to have a spasm as Cordelia’s soft blonde hair tickled the side of her face. “Thank you. I was scared no one would find me, but you did! You’re a lifesaver.” She pulled back, a wide smile on her face. The same dopey grin Charlotte always found Whizzer wearing whenever Marvin was around slipped onto her face.

 

“It was nothing,” Charlotte shrugged bashfully. _What the fuck are you doing? Stay cool, DuBois. She’s not even that hot._ Cordelia pushed back the curls around her face, pink lips stretching as she smiled down at the other girl.

 

“Don’t be silly!” Cordelia giggled charmingly, lightly pushing against Charlotte’s side. “You really did. I was gonna have a black eye if you didn’t come to my rescue.” Charlotte slumped slightly. _You’re lucky no one’s throwing a baseball towards you right now, or else you’d end up with a nosebleed like Whizzer. Pull yourself together, Charlotte!_

 

“Can I walk you to class?” Charlotte questioned, before snapping out of her trance. “I mean...just in case those dickbags don’t come back?” Cordelia smiled sweetly at her, and nodded joyfully, curls bouncing as she did so. Bending down, she picked up the books she had dropped when the jocks had surrounded her.

 

“Sure, Charlotte, that would be wonderful,” She agreed, Charlotte giving her a thumbs-up, before strolling back and picking up her own work. The two walked, close together, until Cordelia found the art room. Charlotte waved goodbye to her, and Cordelia just smiled, returning the wave as she entered the room to explain what had happened to her teacher. Charlotte floated off to her Calculus class, head in the clouds. Now she understood how Whizzer felt.

 

“What do you mean, ‘I’m not gonna eat lunch with you today?’” Charlotte furrowed her eyebrows, as Whizzer wrung his hands.

 

“I mean, I’m not gonna eat lunch with you today because I’m eating it with Marvin,” Whizzer explained, not looking at his best friend. “He’s taking me to the park to teach me how to play chess.” Charlotte huffed annoyedly.

 

“Fucking chess,” She shook her head, and kicked at one of the rocks that had fallen out of one person or another’s shoe. “Oh well. I guess I’ll just sit with the rest of the soccer girls.” Whizzer grinned goofily down at her, and punched her shoulder goodnaturedly.

 

“‘Atta girl,” He cheered, his best friend rolling her eyes. They halted their stroll to lunch at the cafeteria doors. Cordelia looked up, and grinned at Charlotte, motioning frantically for her to sit next to her. Whizzer shot Charlotte a confused look, though it disappeared once he noticed the lovesick expression on the shorter’s face. “Eat your words, DuBois. Eat them and weep.” She waved him off, already underneath Cordelia’s spell.

 

“Get lost, Brown,” She chided him softly. “I’ve got a seat next to the prettiest girl in the world.” Floating on air, she drifted off, grinning as Cordelia saw her coming, and moved so that Charlotte could sit beside her. Whizzer shook his head, and strolled out to the parking lot, where Marvin was waiting beside Whizzer’s assumed bike.

 

“Here,” Whizzer gestured, holding out the helmet to him when he reached the other boy. Marvin took it, and slid the protection onto his head, clicking it so that he was safe. Whizzer hopped onto his bike, and slid as far forward onto the seat as he could. Marvin shifted on as well, and wrapped his arms around Whizzer’s waist. Beginning to pedal, Marvin laughed, muffled by Whizzer’s letterman jacket, as they left the school grounds for the local Lakeview park.

 

Arriving, Marvin jumped off, and unhooked the helmet. Whizzer locked his bike up against a tree, though there was no need, since bikes usually weren’t stolen around their small town.  


“Come on, the chess sets are over here,” Marvin waved with a hand, Whizzer following dutifully, still feeling the ghost of Marvin’s hold around his waist. “Come on! We’ve only got an hour.” Whizzer plopped down in one of the stone seats, observing the chess set in front of him with a curious eye. Marvin sat down across from him, the camera he had retrieved from his bag banging against his sweatshirt.

 

“This is a king,” Marvin gestured, speaking slowly as though he were speaking to a child. “Treat ‘em nice, alright? You gotta protect him.” Whizzer playfully rolled his eyes at his companion.

 

“Marvin, I know how to play chess,” He told him, a smile slipping onto his face. “I just haven’t played it in a while.” Marvin murmured something to himself, but moved first since his pieces were white. Within five minutes, Marvin had already checkmated Whizzer. The taller threw his hands up in protest.

 

“You cheated!” Whizzer yelped, Marvin laughing at him. His grin was prettier outside, where the sunlight reflected on his teeth. Whizzer was too distracted to protest anymore, to say the least. He was also too distracted to focus on the next chess game. Marvin won again.

 

“Wait, just let me play by myself for a second,” Whizzer waved him off, focusing intensely on the board. Marvin stood, obeying his orders. “I wanna win against you.”

 

“Alright, I’ll leave you alone,” He grinned. Whizzer’s tongue stuck out the side of his mouth as he hunched over the board, eyeing which pieces to move. He reached out, and pushed one pawn forwards. “Good move.” Whizzer waved him off, but he smiled at the praise nonetheless. Sneakily, Marvin moved his camera up to his face, and snapped a photo of the perched Whizzer to use for his photography project.

 

“I think I’m ready,” Whizzer told him after a few minutes more. “Let’s play.” Marvin chuckled, and returned to his seat. They played one more game before heading back to the school, and Whizzer won. Marvin would never admit that he had let him.

 

They had gym last period that day, and still about thirty minutes into the period, they hadn't scored a single point. It was Marvin’s turn to serve. A girl on the other team, Sarah, kicked it underneath the net, and smiled reassuringly at the boy, though they most likely had never interacted before. His hands shook as he got into position. His eyes searched for Whizzer, who was stood towards the far left of the top row, since he had served last.

 

He grinned goofily at the other boy, and Marvin took a breath. He spiked it over the net for what had to be the second time in the entirety of the competition. The other team watched, shocked, as it bounced to the floor of the other side of the net, and hit the wall behind them. The score on the board beside them changed from 0 to 10, to 1 to 10. Whizzer’s grin spread as Charlotte twisted in her spot as center middle line, sending a proud smile in Marvin’s direction. He returned it shakily, and the ball came rolling under once more. He served it again perfectly, though this time, the other team was ready. One of the boys, Logan, hit the ball back over the net, and hit Cordelia in the side of the head. Her always smile didn’t once waver, though Charlotte looked like she was ready to kill the other team for that.

 

So the other team served, and suddenly, Whizzer’s team began to rack up points against them. Trina served, surprisingly well, as did Jason. Whizzer ended his walk right behind Jason, who was now center in the top row, shaking since he couldn’t spike to save his life. The net was way taller than him.

 

“You can do it, bud!” Whizzer cheered him on kindly, and Jason’s shoulder loosened just slightly. If they got this point, they would win. If they didn’t, the other team would tie with them, meaning it would just take longer to actively win. The other team served, and the ball soared over the net. In almost slow motion, Jason leapt upwards, head and shoulders moving above the net. His one hand connected with the ball in a smack. Crumbling to the floor since he lost his balance, Jason lay there, chest heaving, as the ball bounced against the ground, scoring them the winning point. Their team erupted into excited cheers, Whizzer picking Jason up from the ground, who looked extremely dazed.

 

“Let’s all meet up at Lakeview Diner to celebrate!” Cordelia exclaimed, the rest nodding, although due to their social groups they would have never hung out with each other under any other circumstance. Jason then collected himself, and tottered uneasily on his feet. The girls rushed off to change, as the bell rung, and Mendel led Jason towards the boys locker room, Jason still in some sort of comatose shock. Whizzer glanced down towards Marvin, who was smiling at him coyly.

 

“Can I hitch a ride with you?” Marvin asked, Whizzer’s mouth dropping open slightly. He snapped it shut, cheeks flooding at how beautiful the other boy was.

 

“S-Sure,” Whizzer agreed, a grin spreading onto his face. Marvin nodded, waved to him, and disappeared into the boy’s locker room. Whizzer secretly pumped a fist in the air, and then bounced after him. He couldn’t waste any time.


	4. Dinner and a Show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this is really late because i was playing the sims ?? whoops also look out for the mistakes that will most likely be in here because i can't focus cause i'm sad lmao please enjoy this shit chapter :)

Whizzer pulled up to the diner to see the gang waiting for them inside of one of the large windows. Charlotte waved, smirking knowingly as Marvin hopped off the back of his bike and once again handed him his helmet. He locked up his bike, and they went inside. 

 

“Uh, we’re just meeting up with some of our friends,” Whizzer explained to one of the waiters who was stood at the door, ready to get them a table. The duo strolled towards the table, and squeezed in beside one another, Mendel and Trina right beside them. On the other side was Jason, Charlotte, and Cordelia. 

“This is a little strange,” Trina admitted, as Mendel freed one of his arms to wrap around her shoulders. They were sat in one of those semi-circular tables, meaning there was a bit more of extra space than a normal booth would have given them. “I mean, usually I just hang out with Mendel and my cat.” Charlotte snorted at that, Trina shooting her a stern glare.

 

“It’s just funny that the only two people you hang with are the ones who’ll never tell you to shut up about how many fucking scholarships you’re getting,” Charlotte told her, shrugging nonchalantly. Cordelia gasped, and hit her lightly, though a satisfied smile spread onto her face. Trina narrowed her eyes for a moment at Charlotte, the other girl doing the same, before she smiled slightly, hands loosening on her menu.

 

“I think you and I are going to be alright, DuBois,” She told her, Charlotte smiling as she did so. Jason swung his legs, the back of his shoes bumping against the ends of the shared bench annoyingly. “If you don’t stop swinging your legs I’m gonna have to do it for you.” Jason stopped, though there was still a slight smile on his face. He banged the table one more time, and Charlotte let out a playful groan, the rest of the group bursting into laughter as she attempted to launch herself across the table. After that, the conversation just seemed to flow.

 

They ordered a bunch of appetizers to split between the seven of them, chewing with their mouths open, talking loudly. At one point Marvin chucked a bunch of fries at Mendel. There was no doubt about the fact that they were totally annoying the rest of the customers. At one point or another, Whizzer’s foot rested on Marvin’s, and neither moved them. 

 

“You wanna share a milkshake with me?” Cordelia suggested when Charlotte was contemplating whether or not to order ice cream. Cheeks aflame, so red you could see the change in color through her dark skin, she nodded in agreement, the blonde girl grinning as she did so. As the waiter walked off with their ice cream orders, Mendel cleared his throat, waving with the hand still clutching Trina’s opposite shoulder to gain everyone’s attention.

 

“Okay, so this is fun and all, right?” He started, the rest nodding, conversations between both Whizzer and Marvin, along with Jason and Cordelia halting in their tracks. “But, I mean, are we really ever gonna hang like this again? We’re not in the same social groups. I know for a fact Whizzer wouldn’t be caught dead hanging with me in school. We’re just doing this ‘cause no one else comes to this diner that we know.” 

 

“Well, maybe it’s time we stop doing that,” Charlotte suggested, puffing out her chest as she leaned forwards. Cordelia smiled at her reassuringly. “I mean, maybe, if we show we’re friends with fuckin’ nerds like you guys, they’ll stop beating you up.” Whizzer glanced around the table, and then nodded slowly, agreeing with his best friend.

 

“Radical,” A wide-spread grin appeared on Jason’s face as he gushed this. “I’m friends with the cool kids!” Surprisingly, though the tone had been dampened slightly by Mendel’s observation, Marvin giggled at that. Whizzer’s blush spread to the tips of his ears at the sound, and practically everyone besides the two boys let out silent groans. 

 

“Alright, alright, back to the good stuff,” Trina waved her hands, and everyone relaxed slightly. “I know my boyfriend enjoys destroying everyone’s fun, so I’ll bring it back. Let’s play Never Have I Ever.” Charlotte rolled her eyes, Cordelia clapping excitedly. 

 

“What are we, sixth grade girls?” She cocked an eyebrow, Cordelia lighting hitting her on the arm. 

 

“Lighten up a little, Charlotte!” She chided playfully, Charlotte’s shoulders slumping in defeat due to her complete infatuation with the other girl. Whizzer smirked knowingly, mimicing Charlotte’s expression from when he had arrived at the diner. His best friend shot him a quick glare.

 

“Never have I ever been given a strange nickname,” Trina began, holding up five fingers triumphantly. Cordelia dropped one of hers downwards, but Whizzer did not, to everyone’s shock. He glanced around at the table.

 

“What are you guys looking at? Whizzer’s my real name,” He promised them. “My mom got it from a commercial she saw on the waiting room television.” Marvin snickered at that, another side of him slowly coming out. He rolled up his sleeve as he did so, and removed the hair tie around his wrist, the same one Whizzer had given him before. He tied up his hair into a messy bun, curls still tumbling from it. Whizzer’s heart practically melted. 

 

“Never have I ever had a scrapbook,” Charlotte grumbled out her contribution. Cordelia, sticking out her tongue in defeat, put another finger down. Charlotte glanced towards the girl beside her, and huffed out a laugh.

 

“Not that surprised that you’ve had one,” She told Cordelia, who shrugged, wiggling her remaining fingers in amusement. 

 

“I still have one,” She corrected. “In fact, I might put some pictures of you guys in it.” She grinned at them, and Jason squealed out of excitement from the fact that he finally had some fucking friends. 

 

“Never have I ever...had a bloody nose,” Cordelia spoke, a giggle erupting. She scrunched up her nose. Mendel put his finger down, as did Whizzer, though slowly. Marvin did as well.

 

“I used to get them all the time as a kid,” Marvin shrugged as he explained. “We don’t know why. I think I was just really sensitive.” 

 

“I, uh, I broke my nose once,” Mendel told them. “I was playing soccer with my older sister and she kicked it at my face. So it started bleeding, and then I went to the hospital. Not that exciting.” Trina nodded towards Whizzer, who was refusing to look at anyone else at the table.

 

“What about you, Whizzer?” She questioned, Charlotte chuckling. Whizzer glanced up, cheeks hot. 

 

“I...um, got slammed in the face by a baseball a few days ago. Got a bloody nose from that,” He told them shakily, Charlotte rolling her eyes. “Just wasn’t paying attention.” 

 

“If by not paying attention he mean staring at Marvin, then yeah, he wasn’t paying attention,” Charlotte stage-whispered to Cordelia, who snickered, though she didn’t really get the joke due to her ditziness. The gang laughed goodnaturedly at Charlotte’s joke, Whizzer turning bright pink. Marvin looked up at him, before speaking his line. Whizzer felt like his ears were filled with water. He couldn’t hear a word anyone said after he clocked out for the night. 

 

When they reached Marvin’s apartment complex there were no cars in front of his house since his older brother was off at community college, and his parents were at work. Whizzer parked his bike on the sidewalk. He awkwardly walked Marvin up to his door, and was about to turn around, when Marvin grabbed onto his arm, not unlike how he had about a week before. 

 

“Was that true, what Charlotte said?” Marvin questioned quietly, Whizzer’s blood running cold. “How you got a bloody nose because you were looking at me?” Whizzer twisted in his grip, Marvin tightening his hold on his letterman jacket. So he had already figured out Whizzer’s plan to escape, buy a fake I.D, and then hide away in remote Alaska for the rest of his life. Maybe he’d become a sled dog trainer and grow a beard. Hopefully Charlotte would be alright just writing him letters. 

 

“Yeah,” Whizzer breathed out through his nose, and Marvin dropped his hold on his arm. Whizzer turned fully towards him, accepting his fate. “Yeah.” Marvin’s cheeks pinked in surprise.

 

“Oh,” Marvin replied awkwardly. “I thought she was just joking. I’m not that pretty to look at.” Whizzer scoffed, and rolled back on his heels.

 

“You’re too modest,” Whizzer promised him. “You’re the prettiest boy I’ve ever met.” Whizzer smiled softly as he watched Marvin’s cheeks turn from pink to bright red, blushing drastically. 

 

“You really think so?” Marvin leaned closer, a strange twinkle appearing in his eye as he did so. Whizzer bent down slightly so that their faces were closer together.

 

“Yeah, I do,” Whizzer responded breathily, and then he was kissing Marvin. The other boy responded enthusiastically, flinging his arms around Whizzer’s neck and pushing up onto the tips of his toes to kiss him. Their lips moved together softly, tentatively, Marvin’s hand curling around Whizzer’s letterman collar to clutch him close. They kissed in the darkness of the overhead of Marvin’s apartment, before Whizzer’s phone rang, and they pulled back. Marvin’s chest was heaving, knocked out by the kiss. Whizzer pulled out his phone distractedly, and realized it was his mother calling. Letting out a sigh, he turned back towards Marvin.

 

“I gotta get home,” He explained, and let go of the shorter boy. He slipped his helmet on, and hopped onto his bike. Marvin raced out onto the sidewalk as he backed off.

 

“Wait, Whiz-” Marvin cut himself off with a sigh as Whizzer disappeared around the corner. Shaking his head, he trudged into his apartment complex, keys jingling as he replayed what had just happened over and over again. 

 

***** ***** *****

 

When Marvin exited his Creative Writing class exactly two days after the kiss, since there had been a weekend between them, Whizzer was stood right outside the door, waiting for him. As the rest of the nerdy writing students passed they shot confused glances towards the two boys standing there, Marvin shocked and Whizzer holding out his arm. Slowly, Marvin took it, and Whizzer led him down the hallway, smile on his face growing as Marvin slumped into him slightly. Their paces matched, Whizzer’s long legs contrasting with Marvin’s short ones, the duo strolling towards the gym, as that was their next period. 

 

The sound of skin hitting volleyball sounded out through the gym. The buzzer rang. Another point for the other team. It seemed as though their somehow-good-luck had finally run out. Charlotte sighed, drooping her shoulders as she glanced up at the net in front of her, angling her arms to already be outstretched to meet the volleyball if it came her way. 

 

Whizzer scratched the side of his face against his many freckles, poofed up hair bouncing as he jumped from side to side. Marvin was beside him. Neither had spoken about the kiss. The ball soured over the net, and Marvin whapped it over the net. A point for them. They were only about four points away from the other team, then, and the ball bounced underneath the net for Trina to serve. She did, albeit messily. It barely got over the net. Another point for them. Charlotte bent her knees, and the other team hit it back over, since Trina’s serve was better that time. She spiked it over the net, whooping as it barely missed slamming into the ceiling. It landed smack on the ground.

 

Needless to say, they won again. Whizzer, a breathless grin on his face, turned to find Marvin to see that damn grin, although there was that needed conversation about what had occured on his apartment doorstep, but - 

 

He wasn’t there. Whizzer’s face fell instantly, his heart dropping to the bottom of his stomach. Mendel slapped him on the back in congratulations, too deep in conversation with Jason to notice Whizzer’s stand-still expression. With slumped shoulders, Whizzer stalked back into the locker room. Marvin was nowhere to be found.


	5. Matchmaker, Matchmaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barely on time, again!! i avoided editing for the entire fucking day
> 
> also get pumped for the next chapter :;;))

Whizzer Brown waltzed into school that Wednesday, still looking around for any sight of Marvin after the two days that had passed, and was met with a practically melting Jason Gershwin. His limbs were flailing in every direction at once as he tugged Whizzer into the nearest empty classroom to speak out of sight from the rest of their peers, sweat dripping down his forehead while he struggled to catch his breath. 

 

“What the hell, are you okay?” Whizzer stammered out, grabbing at Jason’s elbows to stop him from shaking so much. “Why are you freaking out?” Jason took a shaky breath, his chest faltering. 

 

“I just ran across the entire span of the school to catch you,” Jason explained breathlessly, reaching up with one hand to hold it to his chest so that he could feel his heartbeat. “I need your help. Desperately.” Whizzer furrowed his eyebrows, and let go of Jason’s elbows. The shorter propped himself against the opposite wall of the doorway they were stood in.

 

“Why? Did you, like, get in trouble with the police or something?” Whizzer asked him, and then shook his head. “No, you’re not cool enough. No offense.” Jason sighed. 

 

“It’s fine, I mean, I know I’m not cool enough,” He shrugged, and then dived back into his meltdown. “I need you to help me impress this girl. I really like her, and you’re super rad, so I thought you’d might be able to help me.” 

 

“Okay, little dude,” Whizzer grinned his signature grin down at him, and patted his shoulder. The grin faltered, as he retracted his hand, and wiped it on his pant-leg. “Jesus, you’re like a wet gecko, or some shit. We gotta do something about how sweaty you are.” Jason, however, didn’t seem to hear the last few sentences from the older boy. He cheered, and pushed his curls back off his forehead in order to wipe some of sweat from his skin.

 

“Great! Good,” Jason murmured. “Her name is Heather Levin. She’s a cheerleader freshman, so she’s my age, and I tutored about a month ago in English. She’s really pretty and smart and sweet but whenever I’m near her I kinda turn into this stuttering mess.” He flushed pink.

 

“I know how you feel,” Whizzer replied, thoughts floating back to Marvin for a moment. “By the way, have you seen Marvin anywhere?” Jason shook his head, eyes widening.

 

“Not since the volleyball game. Why, are you looking for him?” Jason wiggled his eyebrows then, and Whizzer waved him off, returning into the rush of students in the hallway in order to escape his friend’s teasing. 

 

“Hey, wait!” Jason called after him, as one of the cheerleading girls, Elle, grabbing at Whizzer’s arm excitedly as she began to describe in depth the party she went to the week before. Whizzer waved goodbye towards Jason, who looked crestfallen.

 

“Catch me at lunch, little camper!” He yelled, cupping one hand against the side of his mouth to make sure the younger could hear him. He began to stroll then, matching Elle’s pace, pretending to listen as his eyes searched the crowds for a particular, short, curly-haired boy. 

  
  


Charlotte wished her hands would stop shaking so goddamn much. Just because she was planning on asking out Cordelia later that day didn’t mean her entire Woodshop project had to be ruined due to her unfocused mind. Sighing angrily, she set down the current model car she was crafting out of her excess pieces (her project for that two week span or so had already been finished) and waited for the bell to ring. Finally, it did, and she scooped up her books, rushing out so that she’d be able to catch Cordelia before she inevitably floated off in a daydream during lunch like she usually did. 

 

Practically throwing her books intp her locker, Charlotte sped down the hallway, the crowd parting like the Red Sea, though her classmates were less than surprised. Since Charlotte was the only girl on the wrestling team - she had fought the school for that right back in Freshman year - she would run daily with the rest of the team as a warmup through the hallways. Though that day, she was really the only one running. 

 

Bursting out into the small courtyard that a few choice students sat at for lunch, normally the losers who couldn’t grab a seat in the cafeteria, she spotted Cordelia. The blonde usually sat in the normal lunchroom, but that day she had told Charlotte to meet her in the school courtyard for lunch since it was pretty day outside. Cordelia glanced up from the flowers she was admiring, and smiled sweetly over at Charlotte, who swooned visibly and drifted over. 

 

“Hey, Delia,” Charlotte greeted her, slumping beside the girl on the nearest bench. Cordelia waved hello, and then gestured to the flowers sat in her palm, since she had picked them in order to put them in her journal. Of course, she had a journal. 

 

“Aren’t they pretty?” Cordelia showed off her perfect teeth in direction of Charlotte, and the shorter melted in her seat. “That’s a daisy, that’s a gardenia, and that’s a yellow lily.” She pointed to each, and then placed them softly in her journal, as if afraid to hurt them. Charlotte took a deep breath, and mentally prepared herself to ask the question.

 

“Cordelia, will you go on a date with me?” Charlotte rushed out nervously, which was a shock. Charlotte DuBois was rarely nervous. She bit her lip, as Cordelia didn’t look up from her meticulous placing of the flowers. “I mean, it doesn’t have to be big, or anything. We could just go to dinner and a movie.” Silence. Charlotte moved to stand, when Cordelia closed the journal lightly, and grinned up at her excitedly. 

 

“I would love to go on a date with you, Charlotte,” She replied, Charlotte’s eyes widening. Cordelia set her journal on the grass beneath them, then, and reached for her lunch, the girl beside her still stunned.

 

“Oh, okay!” Charlotte stuttered out, blinking as a stupid, giggly smile spread across her face. “Yeah. okay. Good. Great!” Cordelia just giggled, and opened her lunch, Charlotte leaning into the bench as she smiled up at the sky.

 

Meanwhile, Whizzer was being pulled along by Jason, who was gushing about Heather while leading the taller to her. His mind was somewhere else, though. Mainly, stuck in the memory of the feeling of Marvin’s lips against his. A soft smile slipped onto his face as he thought about it, though the worry of where Marvin exactly was floated into his mind. Jason stopped suddenly, and Whizzer practically tripped over him, he was so lost in thought. 

 

“That’s her,” Jason gestured over to a group of young cheerleaders, all giggling as they ate their lunch in the East lunchroom, where only the really popular kids would eat. Not because they were popular, exactly, but because that’s mostly where the details for sports and things of that nature would be posted, and if you were unpopular, it was probably because you didn’t play a certain sport. Whizzer and Charlotte would usually eat there, if they hadn’t ditched school to go out to lunch. “The redhead. That’s Heather Levin.” Whizzer narrowed his eyes, and zeroed in on a small, long-haired cheerleader, who was practically on the floor with laughter.

 

“She is pretty,” Whizzer nodded in agreement. It was true, she was. Her redhead covered most of her top, since it was so long and thick, but her eyes sparkled in the lighting of the cafeteria. Jason was smitten, it was obvious. “Alright. Let’s go over there.” Jason sputtered.

 

“Go over there? Are you kidding me? I could never,” Jason protested, already starting to sweat. Whizzer, sighing inwardly, grabbed onto the back of Jason’s collar, and began to drag him over, Jason protesting the entirety of the walk. He stopped by the end of the table. The girls looked up, one by one, at Whizzer, and smiled sweetly at him. All of the girls on the cheer squad preferred him over the other baseball players, since he always carried around hair ties, could gossip about anyone gladly on a moment’s notice, and most importantly wasn’t a complete dick to them.  

 

“Hey, Whizzer! Whatcha need?” Beatrice, one of the squad’s best cheerleaders, greeted him with a wave. He smiled charmingly at the cheerleaders, the smile he’d usually only put on in front of his teachers or the principal. He used to do it for his mother, but she learned quickly how to see through it. As had Marvin. The smile dropped. 

 

“Uh, my buddy, over here,” He motioned for Jason to come close. He shook his head, and Whizzer rolled his eyes, motioning firmly this time. Slowly, Jason shuffled over, cheeks red as he stared at the tiled flooring. The taller glanced towards Heather, who seemed to recognize Jason. Her cheeks were pink as well. He smiled gladly. “Wanted to ask Heather something. What was it, Jason?” With that, he stepped back, and pushed Jason rather roughly in Heather’s direction. The rest of the cheerleaders watched that, after a second or two of waiting, Jason lifted his head.

 

“Will-will…” Jason swallowed nervously, and turned towards Whizzer, eyes pleading. Whizzer folded his arms across his chest, an urging smile on his face. Slowly, Jason faced Heather again, who was watching him hopefully, one hand pressed against her chest. “Will you go on a date with me?” Heather blinked, and then smiled kindly. 

 

“Sure, Jason,” She giggled sweetly. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” The cheerleaders all seemed to be wearing the same expression of both shock and slight disgust, mostly due to how much Jason was sweating again. Whizzer grabbed Jason’s arm, and tugged him out of the room. If he hadn’t, Jason probably would have stood there staring at Heather for at least another hour or so. Stopping at the entry to the East Hallway, the two faced each other, Jason’s dopey grin still present on his face. 

 

“Stop smiling like that, you look like an idiot,” Whizzer chastised him, Jason’s face faltering as he furrowed his eyebrows in protest.

 

“Hey, hypocrite!” Jason snapped. “You always look like this whenever Marvin’s around.” Whizzer shook his head at the small child, and clapped him on the shoulder in celebration. Just then, at the end of the hallway, where there was a fork in the road, he saw a dash of black sweatshirt. “Also, thank you for helping-” 

 

“Sorry, gotta go!” Whizzer apologized, pounding down the hallway to follow who he could have sworn was Marvin. Tilting his head down towards the direction in which the shadow had gone, he breathed out heavily, and saw an empty hallway. Hanging his head in disappointment, he scuffed the edge of the wall beside him with his shoe, and turned to walk towards his next class early. He abandoned Jason in the hallway, who was watching him with a confused expression on his face. 

  
  


Somehow their volleyball team had gotten into the actual volleyball championship. Meaning they were one of the top out of the grade. Which was shocking, since all of them sucked. But they managed to win games, still. In other news, Marvin wasn’t in the locker room, even after Whizzer arrived early to watch everyone walk in. So he was skipping. Fine. Except he hadn’t been in the Photography class either. 

 

“Chill, he’s probably sick or some shit,” Trina told him when he had asked her. Now, he was alone in the locker room, as it had been last period once again, and there was no point to rushing to his locker to just walk home. His bike had broken the night before, and was in the shop. Stepping out of the locker room, posture slumped, fighting against his usual standards of straight spines. As he walked past the boy’s bathroom, he heard a noise from inside. Instantly, he frowned, and pushed open the door, a fleeting flame of hope lighting up in his stomach. At the sound of the door, the noise silenced. He stepped past the urinals, and knocked lightly on the first stall door. No reply. Pursing his lips, Whizzer pressed on the door with one hand, and it didn’t budge. Locked.

 

“Marv?” Whizzer furrowed his eyebrows, and there was a clicking noise from inside. Whizzer turned to push the door open once more, and revealed Marvin. His hoodie was up, curls tumbling around the side of his face as he pulled his knees closer to his chest, curled up on the lid of the toilet as to not let anyone know he was in there by his legs. “Have you been in here all day?” 

 

“No,” Marvin sighed after a moment, and stretched out his legs. “Just this period. The rest of the day I’ve been ducking in and out of classes.” Whizzer stepped into the stall, pushing the door closed behind him softly.

 

“Why?” Whizzer whispered. “Are you avoiding me?” Marvin looked up at him through his curls, and Whizzer stumbled slightly, so overwhelmed with absolute love for the boy sitting in front of him. 

 

“I dunno,” Marvin slumped against the back of the bathroom wall. “I guess. I just didn’t think you really, really liked me. No one’s ever crushed on me. I thought it was some elaborate prank. You know, let’s pick on the chubby, ugly, gay nerd, you know?” He tilted his head up, and Whizzer realized with a start that he was crying.

 

“No, Marv, I would never!” He promised sincerely. “From the moment I saw you I loved you. I would never try to hurt you like that.” He nursed his bottom lip underneath his top row of teeth.

 

“Also, you are not ugly,” Whizzer promised him surely. “You’re the prettiest, smartest, most wonderful boy I’ve ever met.” Marvin lifted his head up to connect their eyes. He rushed forwards then, stepping onto his feet to pull Whizzer to a kiss. This time, it wasn’t as rushed as before. Marvin’s lips moved slowly, a hand twisting around in Whizzer’s hair. Whizzer hand knocked Marvin’s hoodie backwards so that his curls were free, a smile growing on his face against Marvin’s lips, clutching the shorter boy close. They pulled back, Marvin grinning happily up at him.

“Let’s go for a drive,” He spoke randomly past a second of silence, a look of knowing slipping onto his face. Whizzer flushed. “Come on, I took my brother’s car to school today. It’s in the parking lot.” Whizzer, stuttering for a moment, nodded intensely, a fire lighting up in his stomach at the possibility of being completely alone with Marvin for more than just five minutes. 

 

Laughing with excitement, the shorter, who was definitely planning something in his head, took his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and down the main hallway. Though Whizzer was faster than Marvin, he still tripped over his feet, the two bumbling into the main parking lot. Marvin waved him over towards a lone car in the lot, a grin on his face. Whizzer followed, as the sun began to set over Lakeview High, the opposite of how it had been when they’d first met. 

 

“Where are you taking me?” Whizzer chuckled as he hopped into the passenger seat, Marvin turning the key. The car burst to life, jolting in place. Marvin said not a word, just a small smile appearing on his lips. Whizzer propped his legs up on the dashboard, grabbing his sunglasses out of his letterman jacket pocket to slip onto his face, completely ignoring the fact that the both had abandoned any homework they needed to do at school. All that mattered was that Whizzer’s heart was practically pounding out of his chest, and that his hand was connected solely with Marvin’s over the stained cup holders in between them. 


	6. A Night on Lakeview Peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! so this is probably edited really badly but i have too much homework so asdghad
> 
> also, i am a lesbian, who has only made out with another girl in a closet - not a gay man who's had sex before - and this is the first smut i've ever written so ,,, be prepared for any cringe

   As the car bumbled up to the tip of Lakeview Peak, where couples usually went to make out, Whizzer put his legs down to get a better view of the entirety of the town. It was spread out before them, the sun behind the tips of the tallest buildings. His eyes widened at the sparkling buildings, and slowly, one of his hands crept down to play with the class ring clutched against his finger.

 

   “Come on, watch the sunset with me,” Marvin gestured for him to climb out of the car. The car shifted as Marvin clambered onto the top of the hood to watch the sun fall behind the buildings of their small town. Whizzer followed dutifully, and slid beside him, sides pressed together. After a moment, one of Marvin’s arms slid around Whizzer’s waist, and the taller dropped his head onto Marvin’s shoulder.

 

   “I love you too,” Marvin whispered out after a moment, Whizzer looking up from the wedge he had gotten into, his hair overlapping with Marvin’s curls. The shorter was looking out into the sunset, the tears on his cheeks fresh, though there were still remains of the previous tears from that moment in the bathroom. Whizzer lifted up his head a little more, and met their lips, tenderly kissing him as though he would kill him if he pushed too roughly. Marvin shifted to face him, spreading his legs out against the front of the car, a hand reaching up to cup Whizzer’s face. The taller shuttered, leaning forwards at the touch.     

 

Whizzer pulled back from Marvin’s lips, the sunset behind them, the hood of the car digging into his ass. Marvin was watching him with heavy-lidded eyes, mouth parted slightly, still in surprise at the turn of events. His hand loosely gripped Whizzer’s letterman jacket, holding him close. The taller realized with a start that he was quivering in his seat more than Marvin was.

 

   “Let me…” Marvin began, voice shaky. His hand removed itself from Whizzer’s jacket and smoothed out the crinkles it had created. “Let me take care of you. Please.” His eyes were big, and shining in the dimming light. Against his better judgment, Whizzer let out a shaky breath through his nose and nodded in agreement. He shut his eyes, as an arm slipped around the back of his neck. Soon enough, their lips met once more, moving together in the light of the pink Lakeview sunset. Marvin’s other, soft hand drifted up to cup the side of his cheek, pressing their faces closer together just slightly. Whizzer took a shivery breath against Marvin’s open mouth, chest heaving from the over-sensitivity of his personality. Marvin drifted back, the hand against Whizzer’s cheek rubbing onto the spots where Whizzer’s freckles were the most noticeable. The other boy leaned into the touch like a cat, eyes falling closed once more. The arm and hand disappeared then, and there was a clatter as Marvin stood up from the car.

 

   “Where are you going?” Whizzer whispered hoarsely, eyes cracking back open as a rush of cold night air blew over his back. Marvin stopped his stroll to the open door to the backseat of the car, eyes meeting.

 

   “Come on,” Was all he replied with, and he ducked into the car. After a moment, Whizzer followed, eyes furrowed. He crawled into the backseat of the larger minivan and shut the door behind him in order to keep in the hot air. Marvin’s fingers ghosted over his cheek, and Whizzer slumped against the seat, watching in complete awe as his companion began to lift off his shirt.

 

   “What did I do to deserve you?” Whizzer murmured, a dopey smile appearing on his lips as Marvin draped his shirt across the back of the passenger seat, before twisting back in his sitting position towards his lover. “You’re absolutely stunning.” Marvin flushed, from the tips of his ears to where his skin disappeared into his jeans. Whizzer slunk towards him, and kissed him softly once more, shorter this time. Both were shaking, just slightly. Nerves.

 

   In return, Whizzer crept his own letterman jacket off as well, folding it and setting it in the front seat. He took off the black muscle shirt he was wearing underneath it, placing it on top of the letterman jacket. Tilting his head back to Marvin, who was watching him intently, he leaned over the cupholders and opened up his backpack, retrieving a small bottle of lube he had almost forgotten about until this exact moment.

 

   “Do you...do you have a condom?” Whizzer asked, setting the lube to the side of the seats. Marvin bent over in his seated position to search through his sweatshirt pockets, finding a condom resting within the layers of fabric on the floor. Whizzer took it and set it beside the lube. Marvin reached out to the side of his face, hesitating, as though he was contemplating kissing him. Both boys burst into small, awkward giggles.

 

   “Should we just…” Marvin drifted off, but Whizzer understood what he was attempting to say. Whizzer scooted closer to that they were only about five inches apart, and their lips found one another again. Whizzer kissed Marvin slowly, as though it was the end of the world, and he’d never be able to again. Marvin lowered him onto his back so that his legs were scrunched up against Marvin’s bare stomach, but his torso and head were flat on the backseat spread.

 

   “You should probably take my jeans off,” Whizzer snickered, resting an arm on his chest, the other tucked underneath his head to make himself more comfortable. Marvin’s cheeks tinted pink, and he nodded, ducking down to unzip Whizzer’s jeans. His hand brushed the taller’s erection, and visibly, Whizzer’s toes curled in an effort to stop himself from making some sort of noise.

 

“Oh, god,” Marvin murmured, as he tucked down the skinny jeans. Though Whizzer was still wearing underwear, you could clearly see his dick through the quite-old fabric. Whizzer glanced up from his steady gaze on the ceiling and watched Marvin bit his lip, not looking up the bulge in his underwear. Whizzer leaned up on his elbows then, meeting Marvin’s gaze.

 

“Let me take yours off,” Whizzer bargained with him, opening his legs slightly so that Marvin’s face was clearer in the darkening light. The car lights were still on, thank God, but it was nighttime, and they were at the top of a small mountain. No one around. Whizzer slunk up and wiggled his hands towards Marvin’s belt buckle, yanking it off with a grunt. Their lips met again, out of habit, as Whizzer’s fingers drifted over the buttons of his pants and unbuttoned them, yanking the trousers off sharply. Marvin kicked them off his feet, now resting there in only his underwear, lips plump from the attacks Whizzer had been bringing onto them. Whizzer shuffled out of his own jeans, and crawled back into Marvin’s lap, pushing him lightly against the window as he reconnected their lips. The two kissed sweetly, Whizzer’s hand tangling in Marvin’s thick curls. He rolled down onto Marvin’s erection, the other boy letting out a low groan. Whizzer shook in place at that.

 

“Make love to me,” Whizzer murmured in his ear as they broke apart, biting at the skin along the connection of his chin and neck. Marvin’s arms tightened around Whizzer, the shorter letting out a shaky breath. “Fill me up, Marv, but be gentle.”

 

“You-you really want to do this?” Marvin spoke aloud, into Whizzer’s now messy hair, lips catching on a stray hair. Whizzer giggled as Marvin attempted to spit it out, and pulled back, looking utterly debauched, nodding reassuringly.

 

“Yes,” Whizzer told him confidently after a moment, fingers still fluttering around in Marvin’s curls. “I want to give myself to you. I want to have sex with you, Marvin Cohen.” Marvin’s eyelashes fluttered as he rested his head against the window, a goofy smile appearing on his lips.

 

“That’s a sentence I never dreamed I would hear from your lips,” Marvin admitted, Whizzer’s fingers trailing his jawline, before leaving his face. Whizzer’s hands drifted along Marvin’s stomach and stopped at the waistline of his underwear. He checked Marvin’s blissed-out face once more, making sure the consent was clear, and then slowly removed them with one hand. His eyes widened at the sight of Marvin’s flushed cock against his chest, the head red and strained. As it was no longer restrained, Marvin smiled dazedly, and cracked his eyes open in the direction of Whizzer, the smile staying at the sight of his lover’s needing expression. “Take your boxers off, Whiz.” Whizzer removed them silently, dropping them to the floor of the minivan. Both watched one another for a moment, Marvin drinking in Whizzer’s slim frame, his thinner, yet taller dick filled with arousal, his chest completely red with blood.

 

“You’re the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen,” Marvin reached out, tracing Whizzer’s jaw with one finger. “And I have no clue what the fuck I’m doing.” Whizzer chuckled nervously and pushed a hand through his hair.

 

“You’ve seen porn before, right?” Whizzer raised an eyebrow playfully, Marvin swallowing before nodding. “Well, I’m sure it’s kinda just like that.” Marvin nodded, though his eyes were still slightly widened with fear.

 

“I just don’t want to hurt you, s’all,” He confessed. Whizzer smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “I want it to be perfect.” Whizzer’s teeth shone in the dim lighting of the car, bright and white, as he grinned giddily.

 

“Don’t worry, whatever we do, it’ll be perfect because it’s with you,” He twisted around in his seated position, and grabbed the condom from behind him, the other hand flicking open the lube. “Now, what made you bring this fucking condom?” Marvin giggled and pinked.

 

“No, that’s my brother’s sweatshirt,” He gestured to the one he had abandoned on the floor. “I guess he’s a player with all of the community college girls or some shit, so he’s got an extra one in there at all times. I remembered cause he told me at one point.” Whizzer laughed at that and passed the condom over to Marvin. The shorter stared at it for a moment, before glancing back up towards Whizzer.

 

“Aren’t I supposed to, I don’t know, stretch you first?” He questioned Whizzer, who shrugged, looking out the back window. No one around, thank God. The windows were already slightly foggy, which seemed to cliche to actually be occurring in real life.

 

“I mean, I sometimes stretch myself,” Whizzer admitted, passing over the lube as well. Marvin dropped the condom to the floor as his mouth fell open, pink lips glowing in the lighting. He poured out a good amount of lube onto his opened hand. He coated his fingers with it, and dropped the opened bottle of lube onto his borrowed sweatshirt, not giving a fuck on whether or not it stained. Slowly, he moved towards Whizzer, who slid his legs open, exposing his hole rather uncomfortably. One of his legs slipped up to hook around the headrest of the front seat, the other around the backseat one. They were long enough to do that. The sight would have made Marvin giggle if he wasn’t too busy sliding a shaking finger into Whizzer’s tight, pink asshole.

 

Whizzer curled his back up off of the seats, face frozen in position as Marvin began to slid the finger in and out slowly. His entire body seemed to tense, the tendons in his legs, the muscles in his face.

 

“You’re really tense,” Marvin commented breathlessly, Whizzer nodding to himself, face scrunching up in concentration. Slowly, he relaxed his limbs, his hole opening up to Marvin’s finger more easily. Marvin’s top row of teeth found a place against his bottom lip, biting down as Whizzer’s face softened, his hair spread out like a halo.

 

“Another, Marvy,” Whizzer purred, clawing at the side of the seat. “Come on, give it to me.” Marvin, after furrowing his eyebrows in concentration, added another finger to the one that was pushing in and out of Whizzer. The boy underneath him squirmed.

 

“Oh, Marvin,” Whizzer whined, Marvin almost stopping his fingers in shock at the sound of a person speaking his name in that sense. He was seventeen, and a complete loser. He was the captain of the chess team, for fuck’s sake. He hadn’t expected to lose his virginity until at least college. “Don’t stop, baby.”

 

“If you keep making noises like that, I think I’m gonna cum,” Marvin blurted out, Whizzer jerking in his position in surprise, before relaxing back onto the cushions of the seats and smiling, the same blissed-out expression on his face that Marvin had been wearing prior.

 

“Gimme another, Marvin,” Whizzer reached up his hands to push his cheeks together, sweat already forming on his forehead. “I think I’m ready. I think.” Marvin winced and pushed in a third one. Whizzer had what seemed like a painful convulsion for a moment, before gripping the seats roughly and taking a deep breath through his mouth.

 

“You okay?” Marvin questioned, Whizzer biting his lip so hard that it practically disappeared underneath his teeth. “I can...I can pull it back out...if you want.” Whizzer lifted his head then and shot him such a dangerous glare Marvin snapped his mouth shut to tilt his focus back down to pushing his fingers in and out of Whizzer’s asshole.

 

“I think I’m alright totally now,” Whizzer told him after a second of silence, and Marvin raised an eyebrow worriedly. Slowly, he removed his three fingers, still slick with excess lube. Whizzer whined involuntarily as he did so.

 

“Are you sure?” Marvin blinked and shuffled so that his dick was lined up with Whizzer’s exposed asshole. The boy laid out before him rolled his eyes, shifting onto his elbows so that his face was slightly higher up. “Okay, okay.” Marvin bit his lip, and, keeping steady eye contact with this partner, pushed his tip into the hole. At the slightest touch, Whizzer fell back against the seats, head twisting around to stare out the front window, face flushing as he did so. Marvin leaned forwards and continued to slowly push in, watching for any protests coming from the boy below him.

 

“Oh, god,” Whizzer whispered up into the car’s low ceiling, eyelashes fluttering at the strange sensation of someone inside of him. “Marvy, please, oh my god…” He dragged one of his own hands down his side, fingers drifting over his tan skin, and Marvin reached out to grab onto his hand tightly, before pushing himself all the way into his partner. Whizzer’s chest heaved as he struggled to keep his breath steady, fingers curling at the edges. His nails dug into Marvin’s skin, the shorter letting out a quick breath he hadn’t even realized he was holding.

 

“Move,” Whizzer mumbled after about fifty seconds or so when his heartbeat seemed to have gone back to normal. Marvin, eyeing him carefully, shifted so that he was leaning over Whizzer, and thrust into his partner. A blood-curdling moan reached his ears, Whizzer’s hand letting go of his own so that it could grab at Marvin’s exposed shoulder. “Marvin, Marvin, Marvin-” Marvin thrust in again, and again, repeating the motion as Whizzer squirmed beneath him.

 

“You’re so hot,” Marvin groaned, Whizzer moaning breathily in reply, hands sliding down Marvin’s arms, which were pushed out beside him to hold himself up. “How’d I get so lucky?” Whizzer’s brown eyes cracked open, the pupils wide and dark. His hands reached Marvin’s face, and yanked their lips together messily, Marvin continuing to thrust into his partner.

 

“Shit, M,” Whizzer pressed his lips together, already puffy from the kiss, sounds struggling to get past them as he tipped his neck back. His one hand trailed down Marvin’s neck, wiping off some of the sweat that was beginning to gather there, and he curled his knuckles right above Marvin’s left nipple. His partner hung his head, breath heavy on Whizzer’s neck, and turned slightly in his position. Right as Whizzer, raked his knuckles against Marvin’s hard nipple, Marvin slammed into his prostate. Whizzer cried out in ecstasy, breath hitching as his legs kicked out uncontrollably, fingernails once against raking into Marvin’s skin while he held on. “Shit, if you keep doing that, I’m not gonna last-” Marvin shook his head, curls skimming Whizzer’s cheek as he did so.

 

“Me too, it’s fine,” Marvin chuckled loosely, Whizzer below him whining rather loudly. A hand trailed up Marvin’s other side of his neck and found its way into his curls. Whizzer tangled his fingers in his partner’s curls and lifted his head up from the seat to kiss the sweat off a specific part of Marvin’s neck, which throbbed at the touch. Marvin moaned at that and slammed against Whizzer’s prostate again, his lover’s arms reaching up around his neck, sitting up just slightly to scratch his nails against Marvin’s exposed back.

 

“Marvin, Marvin, Marvin,” Whizzer repeated in a breathy mantra, eyes blown with lust, dripping with sweat as he latched onto his partner. Marvin grunted, and he leaned onto one of his arms for a moment, his hand snaking up Whizzer’s side to grab at his messed up hair.

 

“Marv, Marv, Marv,” Whizzer’s breath quickened as he felt the familiar fingers tangle within his messy quiff. “Oh, fuck. Marvin.” Marvin yanked at his hair, Whizzer’s head following his tugging hand with a low, guttural moaning noise. The shorter replied in kind, thrusting into Whizzer once more before cumming into the condom. Whizzer’s own ejactulation splattered against both the seats and Marvin’s bare chest, Whizzer whimpering as he lowered himself back onto the seats. Marvin removed himself from Whizzer, who shuttered at the sudden feeling of emptiness, and took off the condom, chucking it to the side. He picked up his sweatshirt, and with a chuckle about how it would be ruined for his idiot older brother, wiped it against his chest to wipe off the cum. He did the same for Whizzer, who shifted due to his sensitive penis. Marvin flopped against Whizzer, who’s arms curled around his waist, and pulled him close to his chest, both lying in the afterglow. Reaching up, Whizzer opened the door just slightly, and then yanked it shut. The cars inside lights, after a moment, faded off into darkness, leaving only the two to their outlined shapes within the distant city lights.

 

   Marvin revved up the car the next morning, Whizzer in only his tighter jeans and his muscle shirt. Marvin was not wearing the sweatshirt, for obvious reasons. Instead, he was draped in Whizzer’s letterman jacket, a sign of affection he hadn’t really expected from Whizzer in the first place. They rode down to school in silence, save for Whizzer’s explanation to his mother on the phone. They arrived in the parking lot surprisingly on time, and Whizzer got out first to open Marvin’s door for him. The shorter slumped in on himself, prepared to face another day at the hell that was Lakeview High when Whizzer whistled to get his attention. He halted on the sidewalk and twisted to face the taller, who smiled dopely at him, freckles sparkling in the sun. He stepped forwards, students glancing over towards them in surprise on their way to school.

 

   “I know that this is sudden,” Whizzer began and took the class ring off his finger. “But I promise to take you out if you’ll wear my ring.” Marvin’s cheeks flushed, and then he broke out into the widest smile Whizzer had ever seen.

 

   “I’d love to wear your ring,” Marvin announced proudly, and held out his hand for Whizzer to slip the ring on. He did so shakily, overwhelmed by Marvin’s smile. The two walked into school together, paces and expressions of pure happiness matching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woowie!! also get pumped for what's gonna come after this fic!


	7. Volley That Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOAH this ending is fucking awful sorry i have an honors algebra test tomorrow ??? :)()( wish me luck 
> 
> ALSO check out my tumblr for updates on fanfic and fun stuff - [validemail](https://validemail.tumblr.com/)

The days went by in a blur after that moment. Their team prepared for the final volleyball match between them and the best team in the school - yikes - and Whizzer finished up his photography project. No matter how much Whizzer pleaded with his boyfriend, Marvin refused to show it to him. His cheeks would flush bright red whenever the project was mentioned, in fact. But he’d have to present it sometime. That was part of their final grade.

 

“Who’d like to present their photography project first?” Miss Greenberg questioned as she tapped the bottom of her folder filled to the brim with their grades against her open palm. Whizzer was about to shoot his hand up like he usually did, since none of the other kids liked to present, when Marvin did it before him. Every head in the classroom whipped around in surprise, most likely due to Whizzer’s ‘oof’ of shock. Marvin was clutching his portfolio tightly, a determined expression on his face. “Marvin, come up to the front of the class and show us your pictures.”

 

Marvin, with his head held high, marched up to the front of the classroom. His hair was tied back into a bun, as it usually was these days, but besides that, he didn’t look any different than he usually appeared to be. Besides the ring on his finger that glinted in the low-lighting of the classroom. He faced the class, and met eyes with Whizzer, who leaned onto his elbows to smile dopily at his boyfriend.

 

“When I started this project, the only things I loved were chess, my dad, and my cat,” Marvin began, setting his portfolio down on an empty desk in front of him, the person who sat there being absent that day. “I didn’t really have any friends. And, not to get cheesy, but I have to truly say that Whizzer Brown changed my life.” A few kids glanced back at the jock sitting behind them, who flushed.

 

“This is my volleyball team,” Marvin presented a set of photos of them playing, dancing around, laughing at the diner. “We were put together by the gym teachers during our ending volleyball unit, but they are some of the best friends I’ve ever had. I love all of them more than anything.” He set them down, and presented a picture of Trina and Mendel, arms slung around each other as they walked off the volleyball court, mid-laugh.

 

“These two are Trina and Mendel. Now, before this unit, I would not have expected to have become friends with them,” Marvin pointed at the two, the class avidly listening to his presentation. “Trina’s the captain of the debate team and Mendel’s just a flat-out loser. But somehow, I manage to actually have fun with them.” He shrugged, and tucked the picture back into his portfolio. Whizzer’s eyes zeroed in on Miss Greenberg, who was smiling at her student like a proud mother. His grin widened.

 

“This is Cordelia, and this is Charlotte, as you most likely already know,” Marvin told them, showing about five pictures of Cordelia prancing around a garden and Charlotte playing soccer. “Great company, I’m telling you. Cordelia makes up for Charlotte’s bad temper and when I’m with her, I’m not nearly as sad as I usually am. And Charlotte is...something else, but she’s nice enough to me and to Whizzer.” He put those pictures away, back into his almost overflowing portfolio.

 

“And this is Jason, that skinny fourteen-year-old,” Marvin introduced him with a smile, the picture being of Jason getting hit in the face with a volleyball. “He’s like my makeshift son, you know? He’s very tall and straggly and somehow he’s alright at volleyball.” Marvin smiled at the class as he slid the picture of Jason back into his portfolio.

 

“Of course, I saved the best for last,” He began, and smiled winningly at Whizzer, who sighed lovingly at the expression. “My boyfriend. Whizzer Brown.” He turned to the board, as a few kids began to whisper intently, and hung up at least ten pictures of Whizzer. Playing volleyball, smiling, staring at the sunset, gazing at Marvin, driving his mom’s old-ass truck.

 

“I never thought I’d fall in love in high school,” Marvin began. “I just told myself to wait for college to be myself. And then Whizzer offered to help me with volleyball, since I was awful at it. He looks at me in a way no one has ever looked at me.” He fiddled with his fingers, and smiled up at him.

 

“Those are the people I love,” Marvin murmured in a final sentence, Whizzer’s grin practically taking over his entire face. He began to clap loudly, and the class joined in, including Miss Greenberg. Marvin ran a hand through his curls, and Whizzer could swear he almost melted into the floor at the sight of Marvin’s slight dimples.

  


Charlotte had spoken to them all before the game rather roughly. Of course, Whizzer knew it was because of her fried nerves, since this was the day of the last official volleyball game, and if they won this one then they’d win the entirety of the volleyball championship. They were 19-18, the odds in their favor. Marvin was up to serve. He had been getting worse and worse at it as the days had gone on, and no one had really minded. But now, times were tight. They needed every point they could get. Marvin, stepping back, jammed his toes into the ground. He served it right over the net, where the other team attempted to hit it. They failed. The ball bounced back over. Marvin prepared to serve it again, hands shaking. Whizzer watched him excitedly from the center top of their side of the volleyball court. Marvin squinted, a smile erupting onto his face at the sight of his boyfriend. The ball went over the net, and the other team was ready this time.

 

Trina smacked the ball upwards, Mendel hitting it over for her. The other team hit it back. Cordelia let out a completely unnecessary warcry as she spiked it over. One of the girls in the middle of the other team leapt forwards and hit it up into the air. Another person spiked it back over. It was heading straight for Jason.

 

“Hit it, bud!” Whizzer shrieked, and Jason shut his eyes, slamming his hands into the volleyball. It seemed the entire gym held their breath simultaneously as the ball flew over the net, and bounced right inside the lines of the court. There was silence, and then everyone erupted into shrill cheers. Whizzer scooped Jason up, Charlotte helping him to get Jason on top of his shoulders. The boy yelped, swinging his legs as they began to parade around the gym.

 

The kids crowded around them, sound drowned out of Whizzer’s ears as Marvin grabbed the sides of his cheeks and pulled their lips together. Whizzer kissed him while Jason cheered above them, while their team around them screamed, while the celebration continued.

 

And as the sun set over Lakeview High sooner than usual, the team rushed off in Whizzer’s beat up truck to the diner, Mendel and Trina hidden underneath a blanket in the back, Cordelia almost yapping Charlotte’s ear off with her excitement. Jason was chatting happily with Heather on the phone, Whizzer and Marvin sitting together in the front seat, watching the sunset and smiling uncontrollably.

 

“Volleyball fucking champs!” Charlotte screamed at a passing car, waving her arms up in the air. Her girlfriend let out a screech of laughter, the two curling up together. With Marvin’s hand in his, and the sun setting behind them on another day of living in that stupid small town, Whizzer realized that maybe the idea of pushing to win the volleyball competition wasn’t just another one of Charlotte’s attempts of showing that she was best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get excited about my next longer fic!! (it's the mcpriceley one) i might come out with a short whizzvin one before i completely put that one out though, since it's probably gonna take me some time to completely finish it and polish it up :) love you! -anna


End file.
